Both an ordinary user and an operator may apply for a user account in a social application. An operator may provide services such as a query service, a notification service, a consultation service and a customer service to an ordinary user by using a social application.
In a related technology, a social application may provide an open platform to an operator, and a user account for which the operator applies in the social application may be referred to as an official account. After following, in the social application, the official account for which the operator applies, the ordinary user may become a follower of the official account. The operator may provide various information and services to the follower by using the open platform.
During implementation of embodiments of the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the foregoing technology at least has the following problem: an operator is lack of properly and effectively managing a user account of a follower (referred to as “follower account” below) following an official account, and this is unfavorable to development and implementation of services.